Let's Chat: Interview with the Characters
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: This is ALL of my crappy interviews rewritten and in one story. The characters range from Yuna from FFX to Beast Boy of Teen Titans and Kirara of Inuyasha. So even though this is under two categories it is ANY character. Rated to be safe. Please R&R!
1. Yuna's Interview

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX.

Author's Notes: This is my first rewrite of my interviews, because my first one's were out of format, but oddly enough never taken down. I'm going to do all of the interviews in this format from now on and I'm going to keep them in ONE STORY with different chapters for each interview. Please R&R!!

Interview With the Characters Part. 1Yuna's Interview

Some corny, crappy talk show theme music starts playing as the audience claps. A woman in her late 20s enters, waving and smiling, her long brown hair falling past her shoulders and blue eyes glistening.

"Good evening, New York City. Tonight on "Let's Chat" we will be interviewing the lovely lady summoner Yuna, who is also High Summoner Braska's daughter! She and her companions have traveled the world of Spira in search for the evil entity Sin and have successfully conquered it. They've traveled a long way to get here so let's give Lady Yuna a big hand!!" Mirelle, the talk show host, introduced.

Yuna walks out in her summoner garb, with Kimahri following behind her, the audience clapping and wolf whistling at her. The Ronso looks over at them unimpressed and the men fall silent in fear.

"Umm…hi?" Mirelle muttered looking up at Kimahri a little overwhelmed.

"I'm not allowed on without him," Yuna explained. "He's kinda like my…bodyguard, you know?"

Mirelle nodded once, clearing her throat and looking down at the papers in front of her on the desk. "Yes, I understand, Yuna. Let's see…first question."

"Shoot."

"What?"

"Shoot," Yuna repeated smiling.

"…shoot what?" Mirelle asked, obviously confused.

"Oh! Uh…nothing. Just go ahead and ask the question."

"First question…do you really believe that 'star blitzball player' and guardian of you, and possibly…lover Tidus if from Zanarkand?" Mirelle asked.

Yuna looked down at her pale hands in her lap. "Yes of course he's from Zanarkand."

"And you two were lovers as well?"

"Uhm! Well that…that is…" Yuna's face was the same color of red as her beloved guardian Lulu's eyes as she was unable to create coherent sentences.

"Hmm," Mirelle said looking at the audience knowingly. The audience chuckled lightly. "Okay moving on, second question, Yuna."

Yuna looked up smiling now. "Shoot."

"Sorry Yuna, not falling for that one again," she replied shaking her head.

"Damn!" the summoner whispered, though projected by the microphone she was wearing.

Kimahri's eyes widened exponentially as Mirelle's mouth and eyes were wide in shock. The audience sat silent and the crew's mouths were open so long, drool was coming out. Along with the other guardians, Tidus stood backstage mouth wide and speechless.

"Yunie…" Rikku whispered, mouth wide afterwards.

"Yuna," Auron chastised quietly, eyes wide.

"Yuna!" Wakka said, visibly the most surprised about the development, his posture the embodiment of alarm.

"Holy shit!" Lulu uttered, shaking her head, the beads in her hair clinking lightly.

Yuna's own bi-colored eyes widened as she said this one word before running off the stage. "Opps!"

The place fell silent as the show was automatically cut into commercial.

----

I am rewriting Beast Boy and Raven from Teen Titans. Brother, Paine, and Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2. Kilala from Inuyasha; now that's an interesting one! I'm working on a few characters that I want to do, but if you have any requests PM me the character and show/game, etc. they are from and I'll reply to tell you if I can do them. PLEASE send only one suggestion unless I decline, all right, then you can send me another one, until I am able to write that character's interview.

Now…go and review, please? ^_^


	2. Rikku's Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX.

Author's Notes: This is the second rewrite of my interviews, because my first ones were out of format, but oddly enough never taken down. I'm going to do all of the interviews in this format from now on and I'm going to keep them in ONE STORY with different chapters for each interview. Please R&R!!

Interview With the Characters Part. 2Rikku's Interview

Some corny, crappy talk show theme music starts playing as the audience claps. Mirelle enters, waving and smiling, her long brown hair up in a tight bun this evening.

"Good evening, faithful viewers! Tonight on "Let's Chat" we will be interviewing the one and only Al Bhed Princess!" Mirelle started, taking her seat. "She helped her cousin through thick and thin and is pure joy. Please welcome the cute Rikku!"

Rikku skipped out on to the stage, a Tigger tail attached to her waist, a bright smile upon her face. The audience paused in their clapping for a second and stared at her backside, some guys smirking perversely. Mirelle cleared her throat, catching the attention of the audience once again.

"Hello, Rikku, how are you tonight?" Mirelle asked.

"Hi, Mirelle. I'm fine, fine, finefinefine FINE!" she said, stuttering over her words a few times.

Mirelle looked at the Al Bhed for a good few minutes before asking the dreaded question. "Just how much sugar have you had today, Rikku?"

"…Not much…" She smiled, bouncing up and down in her seat happily.

"Suuure…Okay, first question,"

"Monkey!!"

"What?"

"Monkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkey!! MONKEY!!!" Rikku screamed at the top of her lungs jumping up and down and all around the room.

Mirelle sighed, two fingers rubbing her forehead. "Can we please get a tranquilizer gun in here?"

"Coming right up boss!"

"Thank you, Bob," Mirelle said after he hit Rikku in the arm with the gun's 'bullet'. "Rikku is it true that in a couple of months you'll be getting rid of the oh-so-known nickname of 'Cid's Girl' and take the name 'Gippal's Girl'?"

"No! And I have a name," Rikku rebuked, rubbing her arm where she was hit.

"Oh it's true all right," Yuna said entering in her Gunner outfit. "Just look at her right hand; the ring's proof enough.

The cameras all zoomed in on her hand, and everyone looked as closely as they could, Rikku included. Silence resounded for a few minutes.

Rikku pouted. "Guess I forgot to take it off before coming on. Oh, Poopie!"

Mirelle smiled at Yuna. "Thank you for that bit of information, High Summoner."

"Not a problem."

"Traitor!!" Rikku screamed jumping at her cousin and starting an all out cat fight, earning 'whoos' and 'yeahs' form the male part of the audience.

Mirelle slowly slinked off to the other side of the stage and looked into a camera that had followed her. "If I survive this night and don't have to fill out any death certificates, join us next time with Rikku's brother, Brother. Until then…" Mirelle ducked and screamed before the show went into a black out on the television screens.


End file.
